the past
by victoriqa
Summary: after the fight in ikkoku keisei, Tsukuyo ask Gintoki about his past. sorry if it's full of ooc.


**the past**

**one shot fanfiction that i create since there aren't many of gintsukki fanfiction out there. so, enjoy, read and review.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"it's sad, seeing her die after finally meeting with him. After waiting for him for long year. After hundreds full moon has past." Tsukuyo said as her head keep watching the same moon on the clear sky. Gintoki who sit beside her just sit silently, pouring the sake into his own cup for himself.

"at least they finally leave this place together." he said before he drink the sake and pour another into the same cup. Both wearing black cloth showing that they in mourning time and just back from the funeral of the long lost lover. Shinpachi already gone back to his house or dojo to be precise while Kagura already fall asleep at Hinowa's house together with other leaving only Gintoki and Tsukuyo at the engawa of Hinowa's house.

Tsukuyo take a look at Gintoki who still drinking one after another shot of sake. She see the same red eyes that used to glow when he in rage when they fight the Naraku. The same face that almost die for the sake of Yoshiwara. The same hand that once again save her from being killed by enemies. The same shoulder that have choose to bear thousand of secret and burden from years of his youth. She put her head on his shoulder making the said guy stop from drinking another shot of sake and look at her back.

"what's wrong?" he ask. She shook her head.

"you have carry to much burden by yourself, alone. It must be really hard for you." she answer back. Now her eyes are looking straight at the lawn in front of her. Watching it being shine by the light from the moon.

"it never did." he said back and continue taking another shot.

"Gintoki..."

"mm."

"tell me what actually happened to you in past?"

"no." upon hearing his answer, Tsukuyo lift her head and look at Gintoki's serious face.

"it really unfair that you know my past while I didn't know yours." Gintoki look at Tsukuyo with unbelievable face of his. She then lift his hand from his lap to clear her way to lay down her head on his lap. He still look at her who now lay with her head on his lap.

"oi, what with this ooc of yours? is this another prank?"

"no, Gintoki. Just let me lay here like this before I change my mind and throw you another kunai." silent then fell between them.

"fine..." he finally agree and it making the blond kunoichi chuckle a bit.

"tell me." she ask again and causing Gintoki to let out quite heavy sigh while his left hand rustle his own perm silver hair.

"what do you want to know?" he ask her.

"how did you meet your sensei?"

"he pick me up when I was a child from the pile of dead body in the battlefield while I'm eating my lunch. Alone." he answer. His face show sorrow from remembering his childhood. Tsukuyo look at him from his lap and become worried with his sudden change of expression.

"wha-"

"my family, all of them die when the war started to take over the peace of my own hometown. Leaving me alone in this world, trying to continued living among the corpse at the leftover battlefield. I used to being know as the Corpse Eating Demon once for it. When he found me, one day, I thought that my life going to be ended at that time. I try to fight back, using the katana I took from a dead body but he never attack. Instead, he throw me his katana and told me that if I want to learn how to really used the katana, I should follow him."

"then?" she ask again.

"I choose to follow him and he nice enough to give me a piggy-back ride to his place. There I meet with other, Zura and Takasugi." silent once again fell in. She entwine her right hand finger with his left hand finger and hold his hand tightly.

"what make you join the joishi? join the war?" she ask again.

"to safe him and to fulfill my promise with him." he answer and gaze upon the moon that shine bright at sky.

"what promise?"

"to take care of our comrade. All of them." a pause created and he continue after release another sigh, "But I fail. One by one, all of them die in the hand of the enemies. The fight continue no matter how many of us die and it end when..." he stop suddenly and grab hold Tsukuyo's hand tightly. " when we found his head."

"Gin...toki..." upon hearing his name, he look at Tsukuyo on his lap who already fall asleep. A smile are form from his mouth as he stroke her hair. " I don't want to loss you anymore..." he chuckle after hearing it from her mouth and she continue, "don't go... I like you..."

"I won't go anywhere. Thank you, Tsukuyo."


End file.
